Characters Comparison
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Oneshot! supposedly. The Hp characters are watching Milo&Otis when they began to see similarities. Full sum inside. Humor fics. Complete, but will add on. Rewritten.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves Milo & Otis or Harry Potter. They all belong to someone else who is more than likely richer than I'll ever be.

Summary: Oneshot! ... supposedly. Characters at the Burrow watching Milo & Otis. As they start, they notice similarities. More than likely end up as a series of oneshots. Takes place during summer vacation between sixth and seventh year. Kind of ignores the books slightly. For instance, Sirius dying and the horcruxes and Voldemort. Humor fic(s)!

Pairings: None that are planned.

Warnings: None that I can think of.

Note: If you have not seen Milo & Otis (which is a movie), then you more than likely won't get it.

Titlle: Characters Comparison

Story Title: Milo and Otis

-At The Burrow: Summer Vacation between sixth and seventh year-

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were waiting for Hermione in the living room. Hermione had said she wanted to show them something. They could hear her humming as she approached the living room. Hermione practically bounced into the room and pulled out a portable DVD player. The Weasleys stared in awe of the muggle device as Hermione began to explain how it worked and how she had found a way to get it to work in the wizarding world with all the magic around. She then pulled out a DVD and inserted it into the player, enhancing it magically so everyone could see from the couch without crowding each other as well as able to hear it.

"So what are we watching?" Harry asked not phased in the least, especially since Dudley had one.

Hermione smiled. "Milo and Otis. I watched it when I was little and fell in love with it. I haven't seen it in years. So, I thought we could all watch it together."

Everyone sat back and began to watch it.

While the narrator pretended to be Milo's mother, (Milo's a cat) Ron paled slightly. "That screeching sounds familiar."

"You're right. Actually, they all seem a bit familiar. Milo reminds me of Fred for some strange reason." Bill stated.

"So, then the screeching has got to be mum." The twins chorused.

Everyone was getting into the movie. They labeled Otis (a dog) as Hermione because they both were the sensible ones.

When the frog on the movie told Otis that Milo was causing trouble everyone, got the feeling he was slightly pessimistic. Then the frog told Otis, "He deserved it."

Otis responded with, "Hey, he's my friend."

The frog hoped away saying, "He still deserved it."

George then labeled the frog as Snape.

Harry started chuckling when a baby chicken called Otis his "Mommy." Getting weird looks for it, Harry explained. "Sirius. He reminds me of Sirius."

"Highly ironic then that the baby chick thinks its a dog at first and Sirius happens to be an illegal dog animagus," Hermione told him.

Later when Milo met a fox they labeled the fox as George, especially when Otis and the fox compared their tails later on. The fox saying, "See this is a tail. Look at my tail," while swinging his tail around.

The owl that guarded over a nest of dreams they decided to dub Dumbledore. The piglet was dubbed as Ron. When the racoon came and said, "That's a nice fish. Too bad it's the fish that got away," while running off with the fish, Hermione jumped up and shouted. "That is so Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribean!"

The Weasleys stared at her with a blank look, so she decided to try and explain. "You know Johnny Depp?"

Still blank stares.

"The guy who played in Willy Wonka. Oh never mind. He has a hot body and all the girl's like him."

"I know who your talking about." Harry stated. "I wouldn't say he was hot, but he is a great actor though he could do with a little less make-up."

Hermione smiled brilliantly, "I am not alone in my plight at least!"

The bears, they decided, were Crabbe and Goyle.

When Milo met a deer that said along the lines of, "Come, join me in my frolicking," Ginny, Ron, and Harry groaned. Ginny explained why. "The deer reminds us of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, though he wasn't really professor material."

When the female cat, Joyce, came along they dubbed her Cho Chang. Fred groaned. "Anyone but her."

"Alright, then Pansy Parkinson."

"No! Chang's good." Fred hurriedly assured them.

Remus walked in when Otis left Milo and Joyce on their own. "Milo and Otis. Ah, such a tragedy. Lily made us watch this just before Harry was born." He then joined them on the couch.

When Sondra met Otis, George said that Sondra reminded him of Draco Malfoy with her French attitude. Therefore Sondra became Malfoy.

Fred couldn't hold in his childish glee when Hermione cried out. "Ah-ha! Payback for Cho!" He shouted triumphantly.

"No! They're going to have puppies!" Hermione cried out while Joyce, the female cat, was going to give birth.

Mrs. Weasley walked in at this point.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Puppies?"

"Kittens!" Hermione stated furiously.

"There not going to actually show it, are they?" Ron asked.

His question was soon answered. "Eww." Ron made gagging sounds.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's not that bad."

Charlie spoke up when it showed Otis and Sandra waiting for the puppies to be born. "They're going to have kittens!"

Hermione shot him a look promising a painful death.

"We're only teasing Hermione." Bill stated patting Charlie on the back in sympathy.

When Otis went to find food for his family and came across a frozen pond with frozen fish, Ginny asked, "Do fish hibernate or are those really dead?"

"I don't know."

There was a collective gasp as everyone stared at Hermione in shock.

Fred laughed when Milo told Otis that they had puppies too. Bill raised an eyebrow. "So you have puppies too?"

Fred slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "We're just two peas in a pod."

When the movie was over, Harry turned to Remus. "So, mum made you guys watch this? Did you guys compare the characters to people you knew?"

Remus smiled. "Yes. In fact only two characters remain the same. Dumbledore was the owl, and Snape was still the pessimistic frog. Sirius was Sondra. Got on his nerves that. James and Lily were the two cats. I was Otis. I forget who everyone else was. It's been years and I never paid much attention when we did this."

By then it was getting late, for they had watched the movie after eating dinner. Everyone headed for bed.

Ginny, Hermione and George were the last to go to bed. Ginny looked at the other two questioningly. "Hermione, do you have something to tell me?" Fred's arm was still wrapped around Hermione's shoulder.

"What?" Hermione asked a bit cluelessly.

Fred winked while taking his arm away. "Night you two."

Ginny laughed seeing Hermione blushing.

-the end-

This fic is complete, but I will more than likely add on to it.

R&R please! Merry days by the way!


End file.
